


All's Wells That Ends Wells - <Gray's Anatomy> (1)

by awaycatwogua



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: HR/Harry, Harrison Wells - Freeform, M/M, MultiWells
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaycatwogua/pseuds/awaycatwogua
Summary: For my dear friend Frieda's fanfic《All's Wells That Ends Wells》《Gray's Anatomy》means the famous medical book. Jesse hide something in her medical book. That's make everything lost control.





	All's Wells That Ends Wells -  (1)

**Author's Note:**

> 为了不影响主线剧情，我炖的肉都是碎片化没有设置确定时间线的，不过这篇是他俩的第一次，HRxHarry！前后代表攻受！  
> 又名《都是Jesse的错》（不是）  
> 本文完全遵循Frieda原文的逻辑和设计，原文超棒的一定请先看原文再来吃炖肉！
> 
> 作者是个相声肉苦手……可能有雷，但希望没有毁原作呜呜呜呜！  
> 献给亲爱的Frieda！爱你啾咪（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～

Harry的书房最近是HR的新巢穴。那家伙也不老缠着Harry要跟去Star Lab上班了，HR总是泡在那个宽敞的书房里，还喜欢窝在以前Jesse最喜欢的角落……  
看书？  
Harry揉了揉眼睛又看了遍标题，书脊上确实是大大的《格氏解剖学》没有错。  
他从来不知道HR会对Jesse的医科教材感兴趣。这个家伙怎么看都是对浪漫小说感兴趣的类型吧……大概是小说家在收集素材？还是他终于准备把《Muti-Wells异同观察实验001号》写成正经的实验报告，在参考实验报告格式？  
Harry很困惑。

打电话回家说自己有应酬的时候Harry还有点小羞愧，但还来不及思考这种打电话回家报备的逻辑是怎么回事，HR已经嗯嗯啊啊地挂了电话。  
无聊的上流社交舞会从来不是Harry的最爱，他满脑子都是那个一个人呆在家里独自吃饭的白痴家伙，等等，不会HR给自己留了饭，或是根本就没有吃饭，一直在等自己回家一起吃？  
来不及思考自己的脑洞是多么的不合逻辑，Harry草草谈妥了几个合同就速度走人，把一堆细节留给精明强干的奥尔加去解决，自己披上外套就急着赶回家去。

“Dr.Wells....这是怎么了？”  
“不知道啊，上一次这种情况好像还是二十几年前？那时候Jesse还小，他不放心保姆照看……”  
“……”  
“难道……难道Dr.Wells又有了……”  
“有了个屁！你是不是脑有病啊！”  
“我又没说有了啥！有了女朋友也可能啊？你他喵才脑有病！”  
“……”

一路紧赶慢赶回家跑出一身热汗，Harry望着睡在角落里的HR目瞪口呆。  
这货竟然还在看书，而且根本就没有给自己留晚饭……不对，这货到底有没有吃饭？？？  
罪恶的好奇心煎熬着Harry。  
我只是要给他弄到床上去睡而已，大部头的医科书压在脸上超重的，仰面这样睡对颈椎也不太好……Harry一边说服自己，一边轻手轻脚地凑近了HR，把书从他脸上揭下来。

……？？？

Harry不记得这本2574页的全彩精装铜版印刷大部头这么轻过。  
他把书翻过来。

 

在被HR摔在柔软的大床上时，Harry还处于脑内空白状态。  
这个白痴什么时候连我的袜子都脱掉了……不是，等等等等等一下！！！！！！！！  
每天清晨都能感觉到的熟悉的重量和温度，和Harry自己差不多的体格和更加结实的手臂肌肉，还有喜欢横在自己腰上的大腿，此刻正带着情色的节奏摩擦着Harry赤裸的腰间。  
和熟悉的晨间唯一不同的是，带着高热体温的某处，正忠实地表达着HR的需要。  
这到底是啥剧情啊！

爆发的Harry一个挺身，两人直接掉了个个儿，HR倒是游刃有余地把手臂枕在脑后，笑睨着跪坐在自己身上，脸颊通红的Harry——也不知道是气的还是别的什么。

“白痴！你在干什么？”  
“原来Harry你喜欢骑乘位啊。也可以的，不过会不会显得我很懒啊？没关系的，你腿没力气的时候我会接手哒。”  
这都什么鸡同鸭讲的逻辑。Harry扶额，然后他的视线集中在了那本该死的《格氏解剖学》上。HR为什么会把这本书一起扛过来？等等，他刚才是突袭然后把我扛过来了吗？？？  
翻开的书页绘着生动的插图，戴着眼镜的男人被身后的爱人压在墙上，双腿被爱人的大腿分开，额头死死抵着墙壁，双手被紧缚着，正在享受着身后的持续进犯。

……绝对不是享誉全球数百年、再版40多次的《格氏解剖学》2574页里，任何一页的插图！

“Harry你很闷骚哦，”HR笑得打嗝，“把小黄书藏在医科教材里，亏你聪明机智的大脑想得出来！不过这本书还不错的，我特别喜欢Gary试图牺牲自己拯救……”

在吻上那带着笑意的男人之前，Harry发誓他真的只是想让HR闭嘴的。

 

Harry不会承认，HR是个技巧丰富又体贴到几乎白痴的情人。  
Harry甚至记不起来这是自己第一次的男性性爱。他不会承认在那些清晨的半梦半醒之间，他做过一些温柔潮湿的春梦，关于他和身上那个大抱抱熊的第一次，以及那些颈间温热的气息，像是轻柔的舔吻伴着舐咬，带着酥麻吮出的那些鲜红的痕迹；他不会承认自己其实喜欢HR的体温和重量，带着熟悉的记忆和陌生的镜面感，像一潭再真实不过的镜花水月，在他身体之中，在他身体之外，照顾着他每一处的需要；他不会承认，自己其实早就喜欢上了这个善良的笨蛋。

或者不是喜欢。  
不止是喜欢。

HR灵巧的手指正紧握着Harry敏感的腰侧，他撑起上半身，汗湿的卷发贴在前额上，被骑乘着他的男人以吻拂去，露出眉骨上那道浅淡的疤痕。汗水再次淌过那泛着碎钻的瞳海，液体折射的光线洒进另一处璀璨的视海，交错的蓝犹如他们交缠的身体和灵魂。

如此相似，又如此不同。

HR着迷地倾身向前，享受着Harry落在他眉骨疤痕上的浅吻，以及Harry修长脖颈吸吮舔舐起来的触感，享受着当他用上牙齿时，Harry的那些小小战栗，从Harry起伏的尾椎传导上来的那些敏感的颤抖，和每次当他触到那一处柔滑凹陷时，Harry下意识的抽搐，和汗湿的卷发滴下的汗珠。

他喜欢怀里这个英俊的男人，HR早就知道。在坚硬的外壳下，Harry有一颗柔软善良的，金子般的心；他早就知道，Harry就像冰箱里那种自己最喜欢的雪糕，包裹着超棒的卡布奇诺味脆皮，内里是柔滑甜美如同绵密轻吻的咖啡味雪糕；他早就知道，Harry自己不怎么喜欢吃这种对他来讲有点甜腻的雪糕，但他还是买了一大堆塞在冰箱的冷冻室里，声称是Jesse的最爱，并且禁止HR每天吃一支以上。

HR早就知道，不是喜欢。  
不止是喜欢。

 

Harry最先败下阵来。HR把笑意埋在震动的胸腔里，直到恼羞成怒的Harry挣扎起来，然后HR才坏心地开始接手精细的工作。  
这个白痴明明还没有吃晚饭！凭什么要在体力上输给这货！  
被操得迷迷糊糊的Harry胡思乱想着，下意识地数着自己的脉搏，一次次收紧后穴，然后带点恶趣味地享受着身下男人的低吼和越来越快的速度，完全没意识到自己已经被操射了两次，蹭得HR的小腹一塌糊涂。  
“Harr...Har...”  
过度的快感让HR也有点迷糊了，“我...我没带套子，Harry你抬起来一点...”  
Harry的回答是一口咬上了HR的喉结。  
“射在里面...我想要你射在我里面...”  
这句几乎是烙印在皮肤上的话把HR推过了界。最后一记沉重的抽插正好落在那柔滑的凹陷上，让他们同时达到了高潮。

“Harr你起来一点啦。”  
“干嘛啊...”困得要死的Harry挥挥手。  
“要给你清理掉啊，不然明天早上你会肚子痛的。说起来有点抱歉啊，太激动了忘记戴套子了，我其实有准备...”  
“够了你这个破坏气氛的白痴。”迷迷糊糊的Harry伸出手想要捏住那张该死的嘴，却摸到了一本冰凉的精装书。  
“JESSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“哎Harry你还这么有精神啊。”扛着挣扎的Harry跨进浴室的HR还在碎碎念着，“我之前超喜欢这个按摩浴缸的！既然你还这么有精神，不如一起试试吧？”

 

书房的电脑在让人脸红心跳的喘息声中悄悄亮起了“一封新邮件”的小气泡。  
“嗨老爸！是Jesse啦...虽然不知道是怎么回事，但是一周之前我装在书上的传感器突然报警了欸，那就说明你发现了我的小黄书收藏了呜呜呜呜呜！不过不要生气！我现在是已婚有家室的大女孩了哦！我和Wally去环多元宇宙蜜月，不用担心我，我是不会告诉你我们去哪个球的！回来的时候会给你和HR带纪念品的，你们要好好相处哦！爱你们（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～”

\- TBC -


End file.
